glennmartinddsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amish Anguish
Amish Anguish CHRIS BENOIT EXISTS : Glenn (Kevin Nealon) and Jackie (Catherine O' Hara) took the kids to visit the Niagara Falls, unfortunely the kids didn't want to look at it. Conor (Peter Oldring) was playing video games and Courtney (Jackie Clarke) and Wendy (Judy Greer) were texting each other on their BlackBerries. : I love huge penis deep within my rectal cavity : THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST : THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BESTWhile talking to Jackie, Glenn decided to cough up their technology items away and told his family to connect people around them. The kids gets edgy without their cell phones and video games. Glenn takes his family to the Amish Country, and they were introduced by an Amish man named Heckicah. Glenn was going to take a picture of himself and Heckicah, but Heckicah told Glenn, "Photography talks our souls to God". : Then, Glenn accidently threw the keys in the field, because he thought he threw some change. The Martin family beings to live a new life in the Amish Country. Courtney and Wendy uses the Amish Girls (Mae Whitman) to work with them by making baskets. Conor thinks he's a man and he falls in love a 16-year- old Amish girl named Spinster Strubard (Lacey Cabeth). Jackie makes new friends with 2 Amish ladies and their horse. Heckicah shows Glenn how to do dentistery work in Amish version. But, it shows violent to that poor patient. When Heckicah told Glenn to close the door after him, the rope was tied to the doorknob to pull the tooth out. Glenn screamed in horror. : Glenn discovers that living in the Amish Country is bad. When he found the keys, Canine swallows the keys, because he loves it here and did,nt want to leave. Conor told Glenn about he is going to marry Spinster Strubard. : The next morning, the Martin family are "Shunned" except Conor, because Courtney and Wendy turned the Amish girls into a Tralopps. : Before, Conor gets married, Wendy gives Glenn a digital cell phone to defeat the Amish people by taking photos. Jackie, Courtney and Wendy are trying to get the keys out of Canine. Spinster Strubard says to Conor that she will always love him. The Martin Family finally escaped from the Amish Country. Glenn apologizes to Conor and Conor gets angry and said "I WANT MY WIFE BACK, YOU MONSTER!". Glenn calms Conor down by giving his video game back. The Martin Family drove theirselves to 88 miles per hour and they're going back to the future. : : Quotes: : Glenn Martin: (singing "The wheels on the Bus") : Wendy Park: (edgy) SHUT UP! Shut it up! This is child abuse! : Jackie Martin: Wendy! : Wendy Park: I'm sorry. It was out of line. I just get edgy, if I don't have my cell phone. It's been four hours. : Glenn Martin: It's been ten mintues. : Wendy Park: (edgy) Well, how am I supposed to know?! I don't have my freaking cell phone! (calms down) Again, my apologies. : Courtney Martin: Mommy, tell me I'm gonna be okay? : Jackie Martin: I can't tell you that, Sweetheart. : Conor Martin: Humans weren't met to live like this. I'm breaking outta here! (runs to the door and bumps to it) : Amish Girl #1: (playing a video game) Kill her! Kill her! : TV: That's hot. : Amish Girl #2: Now, why is Paris Hilton is famous again? : Courtney Martin: She is famous for being *famous*. : Amish Girl #1 and #2: Oh! : Courtney Martin: (shows the magazine) You wanna see who dumped her? : Amish Girl #1: Yes, please. : Spinster Strubard: Conor, I'll always love you! : Conor Martin: Spinster, I never get to see your ears! : (Spinster shows her ears to Conor) : Triva: :*It is revealed that Wendy is a diabetic, after Glenn takes her insulin regulator. :*When Glenn said "I glad I have to get my kids away from those darn Blackberries" to Heckicah, he shows Glenn the boy eating blackberries as fruit. What Glenn means is BlackBerry is the logo of the mobile phone. Category:COCK Category:SHOW ME DAT BUTT